One Quick Call
by Nix1978
Summary: This is set a couple of months after the season 7 finale... An idea for a Season 8 opening scene... A call between certain Agents is quite revealing


**This was my little take on what the season 8 première opening scene could be… It sounded a lot better in my head & I wasn't going to post it, but what the heck! **

JJ walked into the briefing room, with somewhat of a bounce, fresh from the long weekend they had all had off. She slung her file on the desk and took a seat, "Hotch said he'll just be a minute. He's on a call to the local PD." The blond told her colleagues.

Garcia was too busy setting up the presentation of the case on her laptop to hear her and Rossi barely acknowledged her words, not looking up from behind the case papers that had all of his attention.

But Reid smiled at her, "You have a good few days off JJ?" The young Doctor asked cheerily.

"Yes thanks Spence. Went too quick as usual." She sighed.

Reid smiled at her knowingly before she looked at her friends one by one and then frowned at the unusually empty looking round table.

"Where's Morgan?" She asked.

"Still on leave….." The techie answered, her focus still fixed on the laptop screen. "…..He won't be back until next weekend."

JJ raised her brow and smirked, "Oh yeah. I forgot he's in London helping Emily _settle in_." The blond profiler scoffed sarcastically.

"Is _that_ what you call it nowadays?" Rossi murmured, glancing over the case papers he had held in front of his face causing JJ to chuckle in his direction.

"Ooh I know…" Garcia perked up, sitting upright, her attention now shifted to the conversation "….Let's Skype them."

"Skype?" The older profiler said, one eyebrow raised.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what Skype is Rossi." JJ scolded with a shake of her head.

He shrugged toward her and winked, knowing he was slowly being dragged kicking and screaming into the world of social networking.

"You better hurry up before Hotch comes and catches you." The older man said, nodding towards the technical analyst.

"Emily may not even have Skype, Garcia." Reid mused.

"No fear…." She grinned, logging into the program "…..I set her up with everything before she left…. Facetime on her iPad, Instagram on her iPhone, Skype and Facebook on her…."

"Ok ok, we get the idea….." JJ chuckled.

They all looked up to the screen suspended on the wall in front of them as it began to ring out.

"What was that about Facebook…..?"

The room's attention was suddenly drawn to their Unit Chief as he entered like a man on a mission, "…and what is that noise?" He asked scanning the room upon hearing the strange tone.

Garcia's eyes widened and she squeezed her arms against her side, sinking a little in to her seat, as if she were trying to disappear. Reid and JJ glanced toward Rossi, not removing their glare from him until he spoke.

The older profiler smirked and looked at Hotch, "We're just calling….."

His words were interrupted as the ringing sound disappeared and the familiar tone of Derek Morgan resonated throughout the room.

"_Penelope?" _

Hotch frowned and then turned to the source of the voice.

"_Hey Hotch."_ Morgan greeted, his brow furrowing _"….Is there something wrong?"_

The two men stared at each other, both equally as confused as the other.

Hotch shook his head, "No…." He answered before, glancing back toward the techie looking for answers.

She looked back to her boss with a grimace, "We just thought we could say hi."

Hotch shifted his gaze around his expectant team ending with Rossi who gave a wink which was shielded from the rest of them.

Hotch's tense shoulders relaxed a little, "Ok… five minutes." The Unit chief said before turning back to the screen, "…How's it going Morgan?"

The younger Agent smiled at his boss and then scanned the rest of his friends, _"Good. How are you all?"_

"Enough with that…." Garcia halted him impatiently, sitting upright once again, "…. You know how we are. How is London?" She asked excitedly.

Morgan shrugged, _"Haven't seen much of it yet."_

"I _bet_ you haven't." Rossi uttered.

Hotch looked to his friend and couldn't help but smile at his dry wit, whilst JJ was less contained and just laughed at the older man.

"_I heard that Rossi."_ Morgan informed him, looking toward the Italian with pursed lips, attempting to subdue his 'I've been rumbled' smirk.

Rossi held his hands up in surrender, "Hey. Just an observation."

"So where's Emily?" Reid continued eagerly with the line of questioning.

"_She's gone into the office."_

"The Interpol office?" Garcia asked with bounce, whilst Reid slumped his shoulders in disappointment that she wasn't there.

"_Of course."_ Morgan laughed.

"Gees. She's so grand." The techie added with wonderment, still amazed and in awe of her mysterious missing friend.

"_I'll tell you…" _He began, leaning in closer to the screen,_ "…. those offices put ours to shame. You wouldn't believe the stuff they have there."_ Morgan told the group.

"Glad her office is _fabulous_…" JJ started sarcastically, "….But how is _Emily_?"

"_She's good. She…." _

His words were interrupted by the sound of a door slamming shut in the background, "…. _You can ask her yourself."_ He smiled to the group before turning to face the door behind him.

Then they heard her… that familiar tone they had missed around that round table for the past few weeks since she had left.

"_Derek. Where are you?" _Emily Prentiss called out.

"_In the bedroom! Come here!"_ He yelled back to her.

It was never going to be lost on a bunch of profilers that he said, _the _bedroom…. Not _your_ bedroom. Or, _my_ bedroom. Automatically, they all immediately started scanning what they could see of the room on the small screen. They hadn't thought to prior to that new piece of information being revealed. One thing that could be seen quite clearly was Morgan's trademark faded black jeans hung over the back of a chair at the opposite end of the room….. A chair that was set next to a dresser with what was undoubtedly Emily's make up, perfume and hair brush sat upon it. JJ _knew_, because she had bought the perfume for her.

They then just about made out the top of a pair dark blue jeans walking towards them, getting closer and closer to the screen.

"_What you looking at?" _They heard her ask.

Her voice was quiet and soft and they could hear she was smiling.

JJ and Garcia smirked at one another as they saw their friend's hand brush the skin at the back of Morgan's neck, then trace along his shoulder and down on top of his shirt, resting her palm on his chest. The touch was intimate… gentle…. natural, and one that didn't appear to phase Morgan at all.

"_Take a look."_ He answered, adjusting the angle of the screen and then taking hold of her hand to guide her to sit next to him.

"_Derek I hope it's not something dodg…."_

They saw her face, with her dark tresses framing it, appear as she perched on the edge of the chair next to him. It went from that familiar sarcastic smirk that they all remembered she used to scold Morgan with, and turned into a big beautiful toothy grin upon seeing them all.

"_Oh my god! How are you all?"_ She beamed from the screen.

All she heard back was a mess of voices as they all eagerly told her they were good and that they missed her.

"_It's so good to see you guys. I'm sorry I haven't been in touch so much. It's just so busy and…."_

"How's the new job going?" Hotch asked, interrupting her unnecessary apologies.

"_Oh. It's early days, but they seem like a good bunch to work with….." _

She immediately saw Reid's face scrunch up, _"…. But they're not a patch on you guys….. No one ever will be."_ She added quickly, but sincerely.

"_Emily's already talking like the locals."_ Morgan butted in, his pearly whites gleaming out at them as he grinned.

She turned and slapped his arm playfully, _"No I am not"_

"_Go on. Do your 'English rose' accent…."_ He said, nudging her before turning to the screen, _"….She sounds like Elizabeth Hurley or Kate Winslet. You have to hear this. It's so se…"_

Before he could finish, they just saw her purse her lips without looking at him and then jar her body sidewards sending him flying off the chair they shared as she moved the screen to face only her.

"_So, where were we?"_ She continued as if nothing had just happened.

The Agents all laughed and watched as Morgan's arm came into view.

"_Hey. What did you do that for?"_ He moaned at her, using his hip to shuffle her back to the other side of the seat.

She moved over with a mocking, grudgeful roll of the eyes.

"How on earth have you two not killed each other?" JJ teased toward her two friends.

Morgan smirked and looked with a quick raise of the eyebrows to the brunette sat next to him who returned the stare with a warm, very happy smile… but only for a split second as she remembered they were being watched.

She turned back hastily to the screen and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, _"Eh…. I need a handy man. There's loads that needs doing to this place. I need to keep him sweet."_

Everyone laughed, but soon it disappeared upon hearing their boss's voice, "Guys, sorry to break up the party, but we really need to get to work."

"_Serial killers to catch eh?"_ Emily smiled sadly, remembering just a few weeks ago it was her sat there right with them.

"Something like that…." Hotch began, "…Take care you two…. And Morgan….. Back here eight a.m. sharp Monday morning." He continued, unable to subdue the slight upturn of the corners of his lips upon seeing the dark Agent's disappointed scrunch of his features.

"Text me Em." JJ yelled out.

"Bye Emily." Reid uttered, awkwardly raising a hand in a wave towards the screen.

"Look after her Derek." Garcia ordered.

"_I certainly will baby girl."_ He winked.

"Yeah. Enjoy his _handiwork_ Emily." Rossi added with a coy smile.

They all watched as Emily's mouth fell open in humoured shock and her smiling eyes widened. Hotch closed his eyes and shook his head slightly as JJ and Garcia snorted at the older profiler's comment. Reid remained staring at his friends with a goofy contemplative smile, unawares of the joke being shared between everyone else.

"Ok. We really have to go now." Hotch stated, looking at Garcia and indicating for her to hang up.

"_See you guys next week."_ Morgan said.

"_We should do this again soon." _Emily added hopefully.

"Try and stop me!" Garcia said, before blowing a kiss in the couple's direction and then hitting the 'end call' button.

As the screen went blank, the team settled to start the new case with a bittersweet feeling. They were glad, almost relieved after speaking to her, even if only briefly. Something had changed in her. Something dark had left her. She was definitely happy…. almost glowing….. That made them happy…. They were just sad that it wasn't with them.

**Sorry if that sucked… but I just wanted to get the idea out there… Thanks for reading**


End file.
